Over the Moon We Go
by potterride
Summary: Regulus asking one simple yet crazy question, and Sirius' answer to that question, can lead to the Black Family's Mad House. A funny story full of craziness! WARNING: Do not take seriously and do not try at home


*****Disclaimer*** I do not own Harry Potter if I did I would be rich, and I do not own Mother's Day...**

**Dedication: To my mother who would probably never read this...Happy Mother's Day! I love you and don't worry I would never be as crazy as Regulus, so don't worry. However, if you ask bittersweet she would advise you to worry about me..a lot. Happy Mother's Day love ya, mum!**

**potterride**

**Sirius POV**

I let out a sigh, letting my arms dangle off the of side of my bed. My room was quite tranquil at the moment, but who's to say that the house was as well?

Mum was yelling at something right now. I'm pretty sure she was yelling at the weather, but I wasn't sure.

Dad was trying to shrink away into nothing, that man was gonna become a loner one day.

Regulus was well...off being Regulus. Or he could be...

"OY! Sirius!"

"What, Regulus? Stop shouting, just come in." I groaned.

"Oh, well, I thought it was locked," Regulus came striding into my room.

"It's obviously not," I said sitting up, putting on the most annoyed face. "Is there a reason why you have come to destroy my tranquility?"

Regulus just looked at me like I just said we're are Muggles. Hmmm, I guess what I said did sound a bit off.

"Tranquility? We never had peacefulness in this house since..since.." Regulus' eyebrows furrowed as he was trying to think when we last had peace in this cursed house.

"Okay, we never had peace in the house, but can I dream that we do or once did?" I sighed.

"I'm pretty sure Mum will yell at you for dreaming too," Regulus stated. Why did the kid have so many good points?

"Regulus, why did you come to my room?" I asked, getting a little impatient now.

"Right," he said. "I have a question." I raised my eyebrows, when did Regulus have questions? And when did he ask them to me? Most of the time, Regulus would ask the question to himself, then answering it. I swear this kid has mental issues.

"Ask away," I said waving my hand.

"I was in astronomy class one day-" Regulus started.

"Why are you asking me a question about Hogwarts if we are well into the summer holidays?" I interrupted.

"The question just occurred to me, I have been meaning to ask you, but-" I interrupted him again,

"Just ask, Reg," I said nonchalantly.

Regulus inhaled sharply,

"Sinistra was droning on about Jupiter's moons, and I zoning out not giving a damn about what she was saying."

I smirked, Regulus acts so much like me. Not paying attention, copying off the answers from a smart wizard-I caught him one time doing that with a smart Gryffindor named Anthony Maple (I copy off of Remus). Ah, so innocent.

"Then, I heard these two words: class and moon. So, I was thinking to myself, can you have classes on the moon?" Regulus finished.

My hand went to my mouth to cover up the broad smile that I'm trying not to let spread across my face. I knew Regulus was insane, but this was way too much. Then again, he asked me this ridiculous question. His older, more superior brother.

"Like, could we have a whole magic school there? Just float around on a some planet's moons. Shooting spells at each other, but the spells would never hit us because it's space. Spells would just bounce everywhere hitting some lonely Muggle. I would feel so bad if it was the Killing Curse you told me about, that Muggle would drop dead like a fish." Regulus looked up at me for an answer.

I have to say, even for a lonesome kid, he had imagination in him. This was imagination right? My answer wouldn't affect him drastically, would it?

So, I gave the answer that any not-proud older brother would give,

"Yes, Regulus. You can classes on the moon where you can learn magic and stuff." I said.

It would take me a long time to find a metaphor or a simile that described my brother's visage when I told him that. Basically, it looked like a donkey's face when looking in the mirror and seeing that it's is beautiful, majestic horse.

"That's so awesome," and with that remark he left the room, Leaving a very confused older brother.

_Next Morning_

You know those days, when you get a good night's sleep, but only to wake up to a house full of shrieks? Well, let me just say this, if you're a psychic person out there and know that you're going to wake up like that, wear ear plugs the night before you go to bed.

"REGULUS ARCTURUS BLACK! GET THIS CONTRAPTION OUT THE HOUSE THIS INSTANT!" those screams belonged to none other than the infamous Walburga Black, or my mum I understand if you think her name is too long and weird.

I ran downstairs to only be faced with this colossal, wide, with a long rubber band on top. It was a giant...sling-shot? This everybody is a 'what the hell?' moment.

I don't even want to know how it can fit in this house.

"Uh, Regulus?" I said in a small voice. "What is this?"

"It's your brother's _stupid_ way claiming that he could get to the moon and build a magic school there to learn." my mother answered.

I knew my mother was expecting a reaction from me, but frankly, I had no clue whether to be excited or ashamed. I mean a giant sling-shot! That would make a great prank to use at school.

"How did you build this, Reg?" I asked.

"That's for me to know, and for you to never know," Regulus replied happily. Now I was skeptical, I mean who wouldn't be skeptical of your younger brother building a giant sling-shot to the moon?

My dad just stared at the sling-shot, like it was a long lost relative of ours.

We were all skeptical, of course. My dad and I were looking at my mum and Regulus. My mum was looking lethal, while Regulus was looking like he just defeated that guy. What was his name again? It started with a V, he is real ugly looking, and claimed to be the Darkest wizard ever. God, what was his name? Oh, well, just imagine Regulus looking like he just killed him.

What was today's date? Totally random thought..but it seems important. Oh, yea, the second  
>Sunday in May...wait, a second...<p>

"Happy Mother's Day, Mum!" Regulus shouted. That was unexpected. I was pretty sure that the date just dawned on him too, knowing that he was going to be in a whole lot of trouble. Hey, may as well say 'Happy Mother's Day' even though you're getting in trouble. No harm, no foul.

Our mum frowned at him, most likely thinking 100 ways to kill him. Maybe I was wrong about the 'no harm, no foul' part.

"Wow, Reg, wow," I mumbled under my breath. Then, another dawning epiphany came to me.

"His name was Voldemort!" I thought out loud. "That scary guy who looks really weird, Plus, the dude who is very stupid, I he looks like a snake!" This of course was followed by more screaming. All directed at me. Now, would be a perfect time to go to the moon.

**A/N: Yo, happy Mother's Day to all the moms out there reading this... yea this was a quick little one shot that i got inspiration and my brother's bed looking out the window and thinking about the moon. To me I think this is totally Regulus like all the way. Sigh...state testing is overrrrrrrrrr im soo happy and hyper...R&R plzz i beg of u! Smile and Laugh always :)**

**good luck with life :)**


End file.
